


Snapshots of Christmas

by abscission



Series: Germancest One-shots [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 11:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8842327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abscission/pseuds/abscission
Summary: When the elder Belischmidt came back minutes later, he ordered Ludwig to come carry the cases for him because — Christ above — he seems to have bought the whole shop.
And, of course, Ludwig should’ve seen the kiss coming.
Who was the one who hung mistletoe on the door? Gilbert. 
Blackie barked at them, once, then whined, and went away to nose at the tree.





	

**Author's Note:**

> can be read as AU or canon.

 

The golden star was finally atop the Christmas tree, the baubles cleaned, the holly wreathes from last year dusted and hung on the front door, the last candlelit, the fairy lights from Gilbert’s basement room evicted to the tree, the general dusting and cleaning and decorating of the house finished.

Ludwig sat on the sofa, admiring his handiwork (wishing someone ((his brother)) would comment nicely on it).

Gilbert was currently raiding the kitchen, and from there came the occasional swear as cupboards opened and closed.

And then he emerged from the kitchen, hands in his pockets, a pout on his face, and said to Ludwig, “I’m going out to get more beer.”

Ludwig didn’t answer him, preoccupied because Blackie had just jumped into his lap, and the door clicked shut as Gilbert made his way out.

 

 

When the elder Belischmidt came back minutes later, he ordered Ludwig to come carry the cases for him because — Christ above — he seems to have bought the whole shop.

And, of course, Ludwig should’ve seen the kiss coming.

Who was the one who hung mistletoe on the door? Gilbert. 

Blackie barked at them, once, then whined, and went away to nose at the tree.

 

 

Christmas rolled around three days later, catching Ludwig in the kitchen, preparing a traditional dinner (sausages and potato salad) while Gilbert monopolized the last chocolate from the Advent calendar and his yellow chick nestled in the _Adventskranz_  for warmth, small enough that its feathers didn’t touch any candle.

“Gilbert!” he called from the kitchen, setting the plates, “dinner’s ready!”

The elder came hopping in, a glass of eggnog in one hand and a mulled wine in the other.

“Cheers!” he said, cheerily, and downed both in a gulp, then stuck out his tongue to show Ludwig the (rather disgusting) blend of white eggnog and red mulled wine.

Ludwig raised an eyebrow and turned away without comment.

Gilbert whined like a dog (“Weeessst!”).

 

 

After dinner was the obligatory alcohol-consuming session, and Gilbert demanded to watch  _Home Alone_ instead of  _Three Hazelnuts for Cinderella_ , and halfway through, he declared he was going to “revisit traditions” (drunkenly) and swaggered over to the Christmas tree, procuring a candle and made to light it up and place in on said tree.

“No!” Ludwig made a leap for his brother. “You’ll set the house on fire!”

On screen, little Kevin patted his cheeks in the bathroom and let out an experimental shriek.

 

 

When the movie was over and the house dark except for the colorful Christmas lights and the orange glow of the lamps on the street, Gilbert began to sing, loudly and off-key, improvising to the tune of ‘O Tannenbaum’.

“O Germany~, o Germany~, how lovely are thy…” he paused, taking a swig of his beer and narrowing his eyes before blaring, "pubic hair!”

Very calmly, Ludwig went to pick up the vase on their dining table and walked back over to his brother.

"O Germany, o Germany, how lovely are thy pen—“

Ludwig dumped the contents of the vase over Gilbert’s head, keeping perfectly in mind that the water would be freezing this time of the year.

 

 

In bed that night, Gilbert curled up on his side like a cat, and in minutes was out, the alcohol doing its job.

Ludwig, standing in the doorway, allowed himself a smile.

Gilbert was meeting up with Francis and Antonio tomorrow, God knows he’ll need the rest tonight.

Quietly, Ludwig placed his present at the foot of Gilbert’s bed where he’ll be sure to see come morning, tucked the blankets around his older brother, then slipped out of the room, closing the door behind him silently.

“Merry Christmas,” he said.

 

 

Under the blankets, Gilbert smiled, too.

“Merry Christmas,  _brüderlein_ , And a happy new year. May your reign be long and prosperous."


End file.
